MoonLight Dance
by Weiss Rose Schnee
Summary: Weiss has a strange dream involving a mysterious red cloaked figure surrounded by rose petals and a dance in the moonlight. Based on a piece of artwork I found while browsing some WhiteRose artwork.


It was the same dream I had been having..

Night had fallen upon Beacon Acadamy. My teammates Yang and Blake were sleeping. They do not know what I dream about. Of course I dont even know myself..

I woke up outside some place. It looked like a wintery world of some sort. The moon was brighter then usual compared to the shattered moon back on Vale and unlike it it was whole. I knew this place...I came here almost everynight. This was a reoccuring visit.

Beyond the seemingly endless landscape of whiteness I also noticed a forest off in the distance. As if guided along I began walking towards it. I wanted to know what was beyond those trees. Not that I dreaded it was Grimm or anything. Of course if this dreamworld had any Grimm I would be ready with my rapier in hand.

As I walked a bit deeper into the forest I thought I heard someone calling out to me.

"Weiss.." A young voice called out. But where was it coming from. All the other times I was here I was seemigly alone. Not so much this time. Cautiously with my freezing breath I headed towards the voice. I was also feeling a chill as a cold wind began to pick up.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"Come...and you will know. Im right in front of you.." The voice said. Hearing that I looked up to see someone in a red cloak not far off from where I was standing. The figure was also surrounded by rose petals. I was a bit hesitent to move on as this person seemed to simply materialize.

"Do not be afraid. I have been waiting for you.." The voice said enticingly. The figure also extended a hand to me. I felt compelled to take this persons hand...if it was a person at all. Eventually I accepted as the figure smiled.

"I have been waiting for you.."

Those words kinda shocked me. "You have been waiting for me? Who are you..?"

Silver eyes met mine with a warm smile. I blushed as our eyes met. This person had beautiful eyes..eh wait what was I saying?

"You will find out soon enough..." Was the answer I recieved. Then this person seemed to lead me to a clearing. I looked around to see it was deserted. But the moon was still as bright as ever.

"Soon enough? Why can I not know now. I have been appearing here in my dreams. I want some answers.." I demanded. I only got silence in reply as the figure began leading me in a dance of some sort. Of course I was not a good dancer but I soon got the hang of what it was leading me in. A moonlight dance of some sort. The cloak was flowing in a arrey of those same petals. As we danced I was overcome with emotions. This person had a great aura of mystery.

"Why do you only wish to appear to me in this dream?"I asked.

Again silence. We continued our moonlight dance for what seemed like hours. It was strange how in a short span of time I felt a sort of warmth that im sure was brough on by this stranger. The stranger then reached up and brushed my hair back. I blushed at this gesture.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as it took out from its cloak a single red rose.

"This will be something to remember me by.." The figure said with a small smile. I accepted the gift sience I now noticed the cloak was pulled back revealing a young looking girl with brown hair along with some red tips.

"Thank you." I said politely. "However I dont know anything about you. Not even your name or why you are here.."

She pulled away from me. "Soon." was all I got as she turned to go.

"Wait how soon..what do you mean..." I began to say before the figure vanished into the woods. I tried to follow but those strong winds pushed me back. I was suddenly blown backwards over a cliff...

I woke up with a start. I looked around as I now realized I was back in my dorm room. I was not falling to my doom. This time the dream had been strange indeed.

I thought back to the cloaked figure. Was she telling me she would be meeting me soon? Or had I only dremt it.

Feeling something behind my ears I reached up to find the object which turned out to be...

A red rose.

Just like in the dream.

I took the rose and held it against my chest as if it was special to me. I wanted to see her again..

The red cloaked rose stranger.

With that thought in mind I drifted back into a peaceful sleep and a smile on my face.

...

A/N. This one shot is loosely based off a piece of artwork on devient art or somewhere I cant remember. I also dont think this is the best I could come up with so I apologize if this isnt as good as my multichaper RWBY fic.


End file.
